This disclosure is generally directed to photoconductors and imaging and printing processes thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to drum, to multilayered drum, and flexible belt photoconductors, or devices comprised of a supporting medium like a substrate, a photogenerating layer, and a charge transport layer, including a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, and wherein the first and/or second charge transport layer in contact with the photogenerating layer contains a photoinitiator like a ketal, an α-hydroxyketone, an α-diketone, a phosphine oxide, an α-aminoketone, a triazine, a benzophenone, and mixtures thereof. Moreover, in embodiments there is disclosed a photoconductor with a photogenerating layer, and a charge transport layer containing a ketal of at least one of a dialkoxy aryl acetophenone, and a hydroxyl(hydroxymethoxy)aryl-alkylpropanone.
Also included within the scope of the present disclosure are methods of imaging and printing with the photoconductor devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the toner image to a suitable image receiving substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the photoconductor is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, the flexible photoconductor belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure. The imaging members are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this disclosure are useful in color xerographic applications, particularly high-speed color copying and printing processes.
In embodiments, the photoconductors disclosed may enable, for example, undesirable light shock reductions; the minimization or substantially elimination of undesirable ghosting on developed images, such as xerographic images, including improved ghosting at various relative humidity; excellent cyclic and stable electrical properties; acceptable imaging depletion by, for example, generating free radicals which neutralize excess charge, and dark decay characteristics; minimal charge deficient spots (CDS); and compatibility with the photogenerating and charge transport resin binders. Light shock of photoconductor fatigue usually causes dark bands in the resulting xerographic prints from the light exposed photoconductor area at time zero, while the photoconductors disclosed herein in embodiments minimize or avoid this disadvantage in that, for example, the light shock resistant photoconductors do not usually print undesirable dark bands even the photoconductor is exposed to light.
At least one in embodiments refers, for example, to one, to from 1 to about 10, to from 2 to about 7; to from 2 to about 4; to 2, and the like.